Tree of Life
The Tree of Life was introduced in the Babel Expansion. It can only be built in Elven towns, and the spells it produces only apply to Elven Heroes, and only to Elven units carried by Elven Heroes. As with all racial spells, once spells are researched in the castle, the current owner of the castle will receive the bonuses automatically in battle. Upgrades !rowspan=2|Level !colspan=5|Resources needed to upgrade !rowspan=2|Time (hh:mm:ss) !rowspan=2|Fame !rowspan=2|EXP !rowspan=2|Requirements |- !width=50|Lumber !width=50|Ore !width=50|Sulfur !width=50|Crystal !width=50|Gold |- |1 |6000 |3600 |1800 |3000 |48000 |27:46:40 |1440 |48000 |Townhall lvl 6; Barracks lvl 6; Magic Tower lvl 6 |} Tree of life Spells Natural Arrow The Attack of Elf ranged units lead by Elf heroes increases by 1% (per level). !rowspan=2|Level !rowspan=2|% Increase !colspan=5|Resources needed to upgrade !rowspan=2|Time (hh:mm:ss) !rowspan=2|Fame !rowspan=2|EXP |- !width=50|Lumber !width=50|Ore !width=50|Sulfur !width=50|Crystal !width=50|Gold |- |1 |1% |2000 |1800 |900 |1100 |20000 |11:00:00 |590 |19666 |- |2 |2% |3000 |2250 |1125 |1250 |25000 |13:53:20 |750 |25000 |- |3 |3% |3720 |2790 |1395 |1550 |31000 |17:13:20 |930 |31000 |- |4 |4% |4560 |3420 |1710 |1900 |38000 |21:06:40 |1140 |38000 |- |5 |5% |5520 |4140 |2070 |2300 |46000 |25:33:20 |1380 |46000 |- |6 |6% |6600 |4950 |2475 |2750 |55000 |30:33:20 |1650 |55000 |- |7 |7% |7800 |5850 |2925 |3250 |65000 |36:06:40 |1950 |65000 |- |8 |8% |9120 |6840 |3420 |3800 |76000 |42:13:20 |2280 |76000 |- |9 |9% |10560 |7920 |3960 |4400 |88000 |48:53:20 |2640 |88000 |- |10 |10% |12120 |9090 |4545 |5050 |101000 |56:06:40 |3030 |101000 |} Natural Wind The Speed in battle of Elf units lead by Elf heroes incrases by 0.6% (per level). !rowspan=2|Level !rowspan=2|% Increase !colspan=5|Resources needed to upgrade !rowspan=2|Time (hh:mm:ss) !rowspan=2|Fame !rowspan=2|EXP |- !width=50|Lumber !width=50|Ore !width=50|Sulfur !width=50|Crystal !width=50|Gold |- |1 |0.6% |2000 |1800 |900 |1100 |20000 |11:00:00 |590 | 19667 |- |2 |1.2% |3000 |2250 |1125 |1250 |25000 |13:53:20 | 750 | 25000 |- |3 |1.8% |3720 |2790 |1395 |1550 |31000 |17:13:20 | 930 | 31000 |- |4 |2.4% | 4560 | 2790 | 1710 | 1900 | 38000 | 21:06:40 | 1140 | 38000 |- |5 |3.0% |5520 |4140 |2070 |2300 |46000 |25:33:20 | 1380 | 46000 |- |6 |3.6% | 6600 | 4950 | 2475 | 2750 | 55000 | 30:33:20 | 1650 | 55000 |- |7 |4.2% | 7800 | 5850 | 2925 | 3250 | 65000 | 36:06:40 | 1950 | 65000 |- |8 |4.8% | 9120 | 6840 | 3420 | 3800 | 76000 | 42:13:20 | 2280 | 76000 |- |9 |5.4% | 10560 | 7920 | 3960 | 4400 | 88000 | 48:53:20 | 2640 | 88000 |- |10 |6.0% | 12120 | 9090 | 4545 | 5050 | 101000 | 56:04:40 | 3030 | 101000 |} Wrath of Nature For each level the skill upgrades, all the Elf units' chance of dealing double damages increases by 0.4% and the chance of acting twice increases by 0.3% (per level). This effect will only work when the Elf units are led by Elf heroes. Note: The Emerald Wood required by this spell can be bought from the cash shop for roughly $1 USD, or starting with Blood Fort, they can be found from level 10 treasures. Purchasing them for cash will make the total cost to upgrade this spell roughly $10 USD. !rowspan=2|Level !rowspan=2|Double damage !rowspan=2|Acting twice !colspan=6|Resources needed to upgrade !rowspan=2|Time (hh:mm:ss) !rowspan=2|Fame !rowspan=2|EXP |- !width=50|Lumber !width=50|Ore !width=50|Sulfur !width=50|Crystal !width=50|Gold ! Item |- |1 |0.4% |0.3% |2400 |1800 |900 |1000 |20000 |1x Emerald Wood |00:00:02 |600 |20000 |- |2 |0.8% |0.6% |3000 |2250 |1125 |1250 |25000 |1x Emerald Wood |00:00:02 |750 |25000 |- |3 |1.2% |0.9% |3720 |2790 |1395 |1550 |31000 |1x Emerald Wood |00:00:02 |930 |31000 |- |4 |1.6% |1.2% |4560 |2790 |1710 |1900 |38000 |1x Emerald Wood |00:00:02 |1140 |38000 |- |5 |2.0% |1.5% |5520 |4140 |2070 |2300 |46000 |1x Emerald Wood |00:00:02 |1380 |46000 |- |6 |2.4% |1.8% |6600 |4950 |2475 |2750 |55000 |1x Emerald Wood |00:00:02 |1650 |55000 |- |7 |2.8% |2.1% |7800 |5850 |2925 |3250 |65000 |1x Emerald Wood |00:00:02 |1950 |65000 |- |8 |3.2% |2.4% |9120 |6840 |3420 |3900 |76000 |1x Emerald Wood |00:00:02 |2280 |76000 |- |9 |3.6% |2.7% |10560 |7920 |3960 |4400 |88000 |1x Emerald Wood |00:00:02 |2640 |88000 |- |10 |4.0% |3.0% |12120 |9090 |4545 |5050 |101000 |1x Emerald Wood |00:00:02 |3030 |101000 |} Category:Elf Category:Building Category:Babel